A! Nightmares
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: A follow up of my story You Found Me. Still focusing on WakkoxShaya though it has a few good funny moments.


_**Nightmares and a dashing Warner to the rescue.**_

~Shaya's POV~

Me and Dot were getting ready for bed before the boys, they said we're wussies cuz we couldn't stay up late but Dot put an end to that by saying we aren't night owls who have no lifes during the day. Though i thought it was mean it shut them up so we could get ready without interuption. "Hey Shaya, did we even get you anything to sleep in when we went shopping?" Dot asked, I shook my head. "No, because i already have something to wear." I said as i went over to the dresser me and Dot shared. "You're not sleeping in you're clothes Shaya." Dot said, but stopped when i opened the drawers and was looking for soemthing. "I'm not Dot, i'm sleeping in something that makes me feel comfortable." I said as i took off my clothes and slipped something over my head and pulled my arms through, it was sky blue, and went down to my mid thigh. Give ya three guess and first two don't count.

"You're wearing that? But i thought you gave that back to Wakko after you're clothes dried and we went shopping." Dot said as she examined the blue turtle neck i was wearing. "Well...It helps me sleep..." I said, since everything that's happened, i haven't been able to sleep unless i wore it, something about it being Wakko's i'm guessing. "Really? Well, whatever floats your boat i guess." Dot said as she climbed the ladder to get to her bunk, i just stepped onto Yakko's bed and climbed the rest of the way, seeing as Dot let me sleep in her bed till they got something for me. "Show off..." Dot pouted as i sat down. "Jealous." I smirked, she just layed down and huffed. I layed down and faced her. "Aww What's the matter? Did i get the **Pincess** angry?" I joked, Wakko and Yakko told me about the time when Dot tried to say her full title and said Pincess instead of Princess. "Shuddap" Dot tried to stay pouting. "C'mon...You know i was joking Dot. Dot, don't ignore me! Oh fine, i'm bringing this on myself this time." I paused, then said in my sweetest voice possible. "Please don't ignore me, you're my bestest friend...Dottie." I could barely finish saying the word before Dot tackled me, she growled as she sat on me, i just laughed sheepishly. "See? It worked...Please don't kill me..." I said quietly, Dot just smirked and started tickling me. "N-NO! DOT DON'T!AHAHAHAHAAAAA!" I laughed, trying to push the 7 year old off me, she was strong for a little kid.

That's when i felt something wet and sharp dig into my arm that was trying to push her off. "EWW!DOT!Don't bite me!" I shouted, i faintly heard something from where the boys were but was more focused on getting Dot to release my arm. "OW! DOT! I said DON'T bite me! not bite HARDER!" I shrieked, trying to kick her off now.

Then suddenly something grabbed my legs but another something ripped Dot off me, then i found myself being tickled by a bigger warner, one who wore only pants. "AAAH!YAKKO!STOP IT!" I screamed, i felt if i giggled anymore i'd pee myself, my legs went together in the classic hold of trying to not wet yourself. "Yakko! You might want to stop now, i think she's gonna start leaking if you tickle her anymore." I heard Wakko beside me, he was holding Dot down from mauling my arm off. I gasped and panted when Yakko finally stopped, though i wasn't laughing as much, i still giggled lightly. "Wow, sounds like SOMEONE's tired." Yakko smirked, And i kicked him lightly, sending him back into Wakko and Dot. "Hey! No need to crush us in the process!" Wakko joked, he finally calmed Dot down and she was pouting though. "Well then let us go to bed!" I complained, taking a fake swipe at Wakko's head, he easily ducked. "You're the one who provoked Dot." Wakko smirked. "Only cuz she was ignoring me." I said, pointing at Dot. "Whatever, now i'm tired too, how bout you Wak?" Yakko asked as he climbed down to his bunk, Wakko nodded, quickly giving me and Dot a hug before climbing up onto his bunk.

"See why i didn't want you sleeping in your clothes? You'll turn into them." Dot snickered, then suddenly Wakko popped his head back down. "I heard that, and also. Shaya, Are you wearing my shirt?" Wakko asked, pointing to the blue turtle neck that i was wearing. "Oh! I uh..." I stuttered, quickly moving under the blankets to hide it. "Um...No?" I tried, he smirked lightly and chuckled. "Suuuure you aren't, i guess i'll let you wear it for now, seeing as you've most likely been wearing it for the last couple days." Wakko smiled and layed down on his bunk again, I sighed lightly, smiling and getting comfortable. My hands up near my face, which happened to have the long sleeves covering most of my hands, i inhaled and smelt a little of Wakko's scent still inbedded in the fabric, i smiled and drifted off...

~In her dream~

Black, midnight. I could tell, it was the middle of the night, but instead of the small bunk bed i shared with Dot, i was in a huge soft bed by myself. "Dot?..." I called, then i realized where i was, my eyes widened when my brother and mother rushed into the room, my mother stayed infront while my brother picked me up, my little 6 year old form.

"Mom!" I cried, watching the dark human toon stalk closer. "It's alright sweetie, don't be afraid. Mommy will protect you and your brother." She reasured me, but her soothing words were stabbed right when she was. "Mommy!" I screamed, struggling out of my brother's grasp. "Shaya no!" he called, trying to grab me, but i got to my mom. I sat beside her and grabbed her hand with both of my tiny ones. "Mommy..." I whimpered, watching the red ooze leak from her chest. "Don't go..." I said softly, tears leaking down my tiny white face. "Sweetie...Don't cry. I'm not leaving you...You just won't be able to see me. I'll be invisible." She tried to cheer me up, but i cried more when she coughed and blood spewed from her lips. "Shaya, we have to go. Now." My brother tried to pull me away. "No! Mommy's hurt! I'm not leaving!" I cried. "You don't think i want to stay too! Mom's not going to make it Shaya! We have to leave! Or we'll be next!" He shouted, i was scared, he never yelled at me before, i let go of mommy. "Shaya...Sweetie...Don't worry about me...I'm going to be with Daddy soon..." She said with a small smile, i reached out to grab her, she weakly raised a hand and cupped my cheek, rubbing it with her thumb lightly before it fell to the ground. "I love you both...Now go..." She said before her eyes shut, my brother ran with me in his arms, both of us were crying.

"Shaya...If i can't out run this guy, you have to run by yourself while i keep him from getting you." He told me, not looking down at me. "W-Why? Why can't you come too?" I asked him, he clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to stop running and tell me everything's fine. "Because Shaya...I can't come if i have to stop him...And that may end up with me going to Dad along with Mom..." He said softly, rounding a corner and stopping, he kneeled down and held me, his tears soaking into my hair. "Shaya...Please...Promise me something, i need you to promise me..." He paused, waiting for my answer. "What is it?..." I whispered, he looked at me with a sad look. "If we both can't make it out of here...Then promise me you won't give up, you can't give up just because we aren't there. I know you're strong, and right now, you have to be as strong as you can. For Dad, Mom...and for me...Can you do that sis? Promise me you won't give up and throw everything in life away..." He told me, i nodded. "Pinky promise." I held up a tiny pinky, he smiled weakly and raised his as well. "Good...You gotta remember too, We love you, and even if we aren't there to tell you ourselves, we'll always love you. You're the beautiful, talented, musical angel of our family Shaya...Don't forget..." He said, i nodded. Then he looked back, setting me down and hugging me tightly. "Shaya...Run, go anywhere you can, in fact, find a police station if you can, tell them what happened and they'll keep you safe. Please. Stay safe for us..." He told me, standing and pushing me toward the door. "B-But! You! Please...I don't wanna go..." I said, clutching his pant leg, he pulled my hands off and looked at me. "Please Shaya..." He pleaded, i just hugged him. "I love you Ryku..." I told him, cryng as he hugged me tightly again. "Love you too Shaya...Now run please..." He said, I nodded and ran to the door, looking back i saw him smile at me, but i saw the man behind him.

He stabbed Ryku, peircing him all the way through. "RYKU!" I screamed, his smiled still in place, no matter how much pain he was feeling. Then the man stalked over to me, but I raced out the door, away from my home.

~ Wakes up~

My hand flew to my mouth to stop from screaming, tears ran down my face as i tried to clam down, silently sobbing i tried to stop my tears. No matter what i couldn't get the image of it out of my head, the blood, the weak smiles on both of their faces. My mother's words and my brother's promise...Oh my god...Thinking back on the dream, i realized, i broke my promise to Ryku. I promised i wouldn't throw my life away, yet i tried to kill myself by jumping off a tower. Luckily Wakko found me before i could. Still tears fell as i cried, mouthing apologies up to the heavens, hoping my family would forgive me. After that, i couldn't sleep, i kept seeing it again and again. When i finally got some sleep, it happened again, this time i didn't wake up till i was getting chased by the man. I cried again as i held my arms which in my dream the guy cut over and over. Then an idea hit me, quiet as i could, i got to the ladder and climbed up onto Wakko's bed, he looked peaceful, i almost couldn't stand to wake him, but then again, i was freaked out!

I lightly tapped Wakko, sniffling a little to try to stop my crying, he just rolled over. I tried again, this time pushing on his shoulder harder then the tap. "W-Wakko?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice low and even, but it still got through. Wakko finally opened his eyes a little when he heard me call him. "Shaya?...Wha's wrong?" He asked quietly, shifting so he could see me better. "Why're you crying?" He was more awake when he saw the tears, i looked down at my lap, thinking it was silly now.

"Shaya..." He said, and a wave of tears came over me when he said it exactly like Ryku did before he was killed, i tried to stay a quiet as i could when the tears fell so fast, I felt something cover my hand, and looked to see Wakko with a worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked again, hoping to get a answer. "I..I just...kinda...-hic- h-had a..n-n-nigh..." I couldn't say it right, but i got enough out that Wakko understood. He gave me a sympathetic look and motioned for me to come closer. I crawled over so i was sitting next to him, he gently hugged me, trying to make me feel better. "Nightmare?" He asked, i nodded while trying to wipe my eyes. "It's fine, me and Dot still have nightmares, even Yakko. Though his are pretty dumb..." Wakko said quietly, I looked at him. "You guys do too?" He nodded. "Yep, me and Dot would always crawl down to Yakko's bed and wake him up too. Dot was a lot louder then you though." He laughed softly. "Well...I'm guessing it was about...that right? You probably don't wanna talk about it." Wakko said, his arms going a little tighter. "Yes, and all it was was flashbacks of what happened to them...Except my Dad...It was always after he died..." I whispered, tears still crawling down my cheeks. "Even so, i bet you just wanna sleep right?" I nodded, i could almost feel him smiling at me. "Then i guess i wouldn't mind sharing..." He shifted a bit to give me a bit of room to lay down, i blushed lightly but layed down, when he did, i curled up close to him.

Feeling his confusion, i explained. "I dunno why...But...When i'm near you, things seem better. Is that alright?" I asked, looking at him, he was smiling. "Sure...It's fine..." He said, then when i relaxed, he kissed my forehead, i smiled, my hand closing around a bit of his shirt. "Thanks..." I whispered, before drifting off. This time, it was like a barrier was there, blocking the flashbacks, all i thought of was a cute boy in a blue turtle neck and a red cap.

~ Next Morning~

~Normal POV~

When Dot woke up, she couldn't find Shaya, she looked over to the rest of the areas but saw that even her clothes were still on the dresser, she looked down to find Yakko lookng as well. "Yakko, where's Shaya?" Dot asked, Yakko looked up then smirked. "Take a look at Wakko's bunk and you'll find out." Yakko said, pointing to the locks of silveryblue hair hanging down off Wakko's bed, Dot climbed and aww-ed at the cute site. Laying on the bed, Shaya lay beside Wakko, one of her hands closed around part of his shirt and a smile on her face, Wakko also was smiling, his arms wrapped around Shaya lightly.

"Aww...Isn't that so cute?" Dot said, quickling grabbing her camera and clicking a picture. They didn't stir. "Yeah...Let's leave em to sleep. Shaya had a rough night." Yakko said, looking and the sight as well. "What do you mean?" Dot asked, Yakko smirked. "I heard when she woke up from a nightmare twice, the second time is when she went up there, and i could slightly hear them talking. But i fell asleep before actually making out words." Yakko explained, Dot nodded. "Oh, well alright. I wanted to go shopping with her this morning but i guess she can sleep in." Dot said as she got down to get ready. "Even if they're 9 and 10 years old, they make such a cute couple." Dot giggled, Yakko nodded. "Well, when you're in love, you're in love. I bet they just don't know it yet." Yakko said as he made breakfast. The other two just slept soundly, not even moving an inch when any loud noises were made. Even if they were awake, they weren't moving anytime soon. Unless of course they need to potty, but that's a completly different story that i ain't gonna write.

_**The End!**_


End file.
